Aelita's Tale
by HouseofNyx
Summary: Rebecca Noctay was just like any other teenage girl. Until she was marked. Aelita's Tale follows the journey of a young girl who joins the House Of Night to find she might be more special than she could have ever imagined. Will contain characters from the original books!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

So yeah I'm a vampire. I guess that's a good place to start. I was marked, like every fledging by a Tracker, on the way to my maths class. It was pretty scary at first, I got some strange looks and people seemed to practically jump out of my way as I half-walked, half-stumbled through the corridor.

It had happened like this. Like any other day I was walking slowly through the corridor, people pushed pass me as usual, as I made my through the heaving crowd. Groups of gossiping girls and testosterone fueled guys. I didn't really notice the crowd thinning, until in the middle of my daydreaming thinking about how much school sucked, I reached my locker and found myself in a large empty space. I think the sudden hault of people crashing into me and the change from loud babbling to quiet murmurs stirred me. I looked up to see a crowd of people in a rough semi-circle around my locker, all staring at the same spot just behind me, some with looks of anticipation on their faces, some awe, others looking almost scared, hanging slightly back.

"What the hell" I murmured to myself, as I turned to the spot of their attention and froze where I stood. I understood instantly why some where staring in awe. The man before me was extremely tall and extremely muscly. He wore loose jeans and a tight black shirt, which accentuated his physique brilliantly. His hair had that cute ruffled look to it and was a gorgeous sandy colour. He had beautiful honey coloured skin and a fire seemed to dance in his bright, blue eyes. He was truly mesmerising.

"Rebecca Noctay! Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" The man raised his hand and his seductive voice engulfed me as a burning sensation took over my foreheard. I remember hearing some shocked crys, though they sounded faint as the tight feeling in my forehead increased. I closed my eyes as I collapsed on the floor, everything seemed so slow it was almost as if time itself had slowed.

It felt like an eternity, but in what must have been a few seconds, the uncomfortable sensation in my head subsided and I began to stir with slow, laborious movements. I heaved myself up onto my knees, bent over, breathing heavily, my head still spinning. I could feel people's eyes on me, could hear the quiet murmurs grow into loud whispers. I knew the Tracker must have gone. I had to get out of there.

I heaved myself up with what seemed like all my effort and began my journey. I didn't know where I was going, I just knew I had to get away from the stares and whispers I knew were focused on me. I hurled myself down the corridor 'hurled' being a key word here, people jumping out of my way in shock. My whole body felt heavy, every movement seemed to claim all of my energy. In the brief times I was able to lift my heavy eyelids and focus my eyes, I saw expressions of shock and disgust, once even pity. No one was willing to help me though. Willing to help the 'freak'. Somehow I finally found my way out into the open and I think that was the first time in my life I appreciated my old car, the bashed-up mini that had so often brought me ridicule and received my hate in return.

I fumbled with my keys and was grateful when I was finally separated from the outside world, even if it was a flimsy separation through which I was still fully visible.

"Thank you" I murmured to no-one in particular as I tilted my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. I felt the dizziness begin to subside and that was when I realised that not just my forehead, but every inch of my exposed skin was tingling. I opened my eyes instinctively and found that they were stinging slightly in the afternoon light. I looked up at the sky. It was cloudy but the sun was still clearly felt uncomfortable looking up at the light above, so I raised my hand to shield my eyes. I then surveyed my surroundings. There was quite a crowd outside now, most were in small groups throwing me nervous glances and whispering frantically, but one kid was standing smack bang in the middle of the car park gaping at me. I began to feel annoyed. I felt extremely uncomfortable and this made me irritable, due to the kid gaping at me like I was an exhibit. It's not like I'd freaking grown fangs! Had I? I instantly checked in my rear-view mirror and felt relieved and pretty stupid when I found I didn't. This wasn't Dracula. Fed-up of being victimised I started the engine, revved as loud as possible to tell that stupid, gawking kid to get the hell out the way and got the hell out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hey guys! So thank you so much for your reviews and support. Very much appreciated! I am sorry its been so long, but you know exams and all... Here is a little longer chapter for you. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

I drove for a while, at first not knowing my destination only that I had to get out of the direct sunlight. The tingling in my skin had become uncomfortable and so I had headed straight down the road with the most trees. I craved the shade I found there and sighed in relief. I think I also craved the shelter from the rest of the world the trees provided. I hated prying eyes at the best of times. Driving down the sheltered road with the infinite forestry surrounding me, I suddenly felt much calmer. The tingling in my skin was better, although it had not completely subsided, and with my old mini and the shelter of the trees I felt much more separated from the outside world that once used to feel normal, but now felt uncomfortable and strange. I found, however, that right now this distance was exactly what I needed.

The road was near empty, and I found I knew why. I recognised that this was the road that led to the lakes on the outskirts of town, a place my dad used to take me for walks when I was younger. I had always looked forwards to the days me and my dad would take trips to the lakes. I loved being out in the centre of nature surrounded by the fragrant pines, breathing in the scents of the woods and the wild flowers that surrounded them. It was like a second home to me. And that was when it hit me. The wonderful memories of my childhood where shattered as I remembered what had just happened and what that meant for me.

I couldn't come back here again. Not after I had taken residence at the House of Night. The name means exactly what it says. It was the house of night. Everything revolved around dark, that's the rumours I had heard at school. I did my research and found that the rumours were partly right. Lessons were supposedly at night, which I suppose is pretty cool. Some of the rumours where a little exaggerated though, like "kids who go there grow fangs and come out to hunt you at night" and "they sleep in coffins and drink blood". Well actually, I read that they do drink blood… eew right I know.

"Oh god I'll have to drink blood" I thought out loud and grimaced at the thought. I mean I'm okay with blood, it doesn't make me faint or anything like that. But drinking it…

I was just imagining having to drink blood out of a cup with a straw, something that made me grimace and laugh at the same time, when I found I had reached the end of the road, which fanned out into a small car parking area for the lakes.

I parked my mini and pulled on the hoodie I had kept on the backseat, from when it wasn't so sunny this morning. I doubted anyone was there, but if they were I didn't want more people gawking at me.

I got out of the car and the fresh smell of pine hit me instantly. I looked around and the forest that surrounded me, at the area I knew so well. I thought of how much I loved nature and its scents, and the warm feeling being surrounded by nature gave me. Then a thought hit me. Are you locked up inside the House of Night? Would I ever get to visit this place again? Would I ever get to go home again? No. I was being silly, they could not just keep us locked up like animals. But I had never seen a young boy or girl walking around with the outline of a crescent moon on their forehead. A crescent moon! I quickly opened the door of my mini to reach into my school satchel, an item I had thrown carelessly onto my seat when acting out my grand exit. Oh god that was pretty embarrassing… But I suppose on the good side I never have to go back their again. I never had school again! This fact filled me a renewed happiness as I slid my hand around my compact mirror. I knew there was school at the House of Night but as far as I was aware from my research they didn't do maths, and if there was no maths to do I was happy.

I brought my mirror out and gazed at the beautiful crescent moon emblazoned in sapphire on my forehead. It was truly beautiful.

"Wow" I whispered in awe. I realised that the beautiful sapphire stood out wonderfully against my pale skin. There was no redness and after all the distractions I realised my head felt normal again. I raised my hand to the tattoo and let my finger gently touch the skin. It felt a little sore; by I found I could trace the pattern without too much discomfort.

I stretched the mirror out in front of me to better take in the view of the tattoo with the rest of my face. I had never been a fan of tattoos especially on the face but this looked mesmerising. Not only did it contrast beautifully with my fair skin but it seemed to enlarge and enrich my bright blue eyes. I found for once, I didn't particularly hate my appearance today. I thought I looked slightly different, my skin seemed more smooth and blemish free, my eyes seemed to twinkle despite the lack of sunlight.

"I thought I might find you here."

Instinctively I pulled my hood down over my forehead, but the slight sarcasm in his voice told me who it was instantly.

"Alex!" I cried turning around and launching into his open arms. He always knew what to expect with me. Most of the time.

"I heard you had stormed out of school and I thought I would follow you," I broke away from his warm embrace to stare into the deep, green eyes I knew so well. He was smiling the cocky smile which made one corner of his mouth reach high up his cheekbones. I couldn't help but smile back. "Why did you run away this time?" I had only run out of school once before when I was suffering an illness that had me puking my guts up, something I didn't want to do in front of my class.

Although I hesitated before reaching to pull down my hood, I thought if there was one person who wouldn't freak out (at least try to hide it if he did) it was Alex. I was both right and wrong. His mouth fell open for about two seconds before he shut it politely and turned a little red. We had only discussed the House of Night once before. We had joked about how If one of us went, the other would hide under their bed and how we would sneak blood rations and draw fake tattoos on the other's head. We never could have realised once of us would actually go.

"I-I'm sorry" he said, the cocky smile faded from his face.

"Hey don't worry I'm used to it" I said as brightly as I could smiling up at him. I couldn't help but feel a little bad. I didn't want to leave my best friend and I don't think he wanted to leave me. He looked a little puzzled before he replied.

"No, no, I mean I'm sorry you've been marked" he was looking at me with concern and was I mistaken disappointment?

My face fell. "Why would you be sorry?" I say puzzled. He had never told me of any problems he had with the vampires of the House of Night. Although we rarely talked about it.

"I just. I thought you wouldn't want to go. I thought we would stick together." He was entwining his fingers and glancing at the ground, something he did when he was nervous. There was definite disappointment when he glanced at me now. I should know. I was his best friend. Suddenly I found myself angry.

"This isn't my fault! I didn't choose to get marked!" I shouted at him. He stopped glancing down and stared at me with an expression of complete disbelief. This angered me even further. I thought if anyone would understand it was him. "I was chosen. The Goddess chose me!"

"Well you must have wanted it, you're calling that vampire queen your 'Goddess' now." His eyes had narrowed slightly and there was definite venom in his voice, despite how he tried to control it. His usually warm features looked cold and unfamiliar. This is not how I had expected this to go.

"I thought you would understand! I thought you would help me! You are my best friend, that's what best friends do. They HELP" His cold façade faltered slightly but returned twice as bad as he spat back, all control lost.

"Well you're my best friend too! And best friends stick together. They don't LEAVE to go hang out with vampires!" I stared at him in complete disbelief. I wanted to shout back all the anger that had built inside me. How I needed his help. How he should be understanding. How this might be the last time I saw him. This thought just added to the mixed emotions inside of me waiting to burst out. I made an exaggerated, frustrated noise, turned around, got back into my car and revved for the second time that day as I left, my best friend behind me. I didn't look back, but I caught a glimpse of his expression, his cold features melted into a look of surprise and remorse. I allowed myself a little smile as I drove away from the one person I thought would understand. The only one who I needed in this situation. The only one I wanted.

As I drove away I found myself, finally, breaking into tears.


End file.
